


everybody's after love

by NaomiLeyers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: in which robb probably shouldn't speak before thinking but in the end it doesn't really matter





	everybody's after love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> for the lovely janie_tangerine who made me see the beauty of theon cutting bodies open AND who actually made me ship throbb so happy birthday and plenty of new ideas, the world needs you to write more throbb <3 <3 <3
> 
> ... nothing belongs to me except fluff and plot if there even is any, all mistakes are my own, the title is from Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows and I am terribly sorry for the stereotypical views on assistants but I swear it is only for the story purposes

It is raining and Robb has been working for the last 12 hours and he is tired, no, scratch that, he is fucking exhausted and technically, they have asked to get an assistant approximately sixty times in the last three months and so when a young, fairly handsome guy walks through the door holding a file and softly asking to speak with the leader of the team, Robb stands up.

“Nice to meet you," he says, forcing a smile. "I’m Robb Stark. I’ll show you around later, I promise, but right now I’d really appreciate coffee. Double latte with extra milk, two sugars and added caramel syrup. I’m sorry I start your job like this but I am in a serious need of caffeine.”

The man stares at him for a moment. Before Robb can ask him if he needs to explain anything again, his sister, the local prosecutor walks into the room.

“Nice, Greyjoy, I see you have met my brother already. You have the results of the Jenkins’ case already?” 

The guy, Greyjoy, smiles at her and says “Yup. I might have worked overtime to finish the autopsy. Trying to impress the boss, you know?” and that’s when Robb gets it. 

“You aren’t my new assistant,” he says slowly.

Greyjoy smirks at that. 

“’m afraid not. Theon Greyjoy, the new pathologist in the town, to your service. Unluckily for you bringing coffee wasn’t part of my job’s description.”

Sansa’s eyes widen in understanding and she slowly turns her attention fully to Robb. Then she smacks him. Hard, because she might look polite and neat, but you don’t survive growing up with two older and two younger brothers and Arya without some deadly self-defence skills.

“Ow!”

“You deserve it! I can’t believe you welcome people in this work by demanding coffee from them.”

Theon Greyjoy is laughing openly by now. Robb doesn’t dignify his sister with an answer and walks away and decides, bitterly, he will probably have to fund a new pathology if he ever wants to have a case solved.

 

*

 

His luck in avoiding Greyjoy lasts exactly three and a half day. Then he gets called to a body found in an abandoned house that someone set on fire. Robb hates looking at burnt bodies. When he arrives to the crime scene, however, Greyjoy is already waiting for him and he is fucking smiling. 

“Sorry, I forgot the miniskirt and a red blouse at home,” he tells him instead of a hello and maybe Robb deserves it but there’s no way he is going to let it end like that.

“That’s shame indeed,” Robb answers, leaning closer, “but if you ever decide to go for it, you’d look much better is a blue one. Red really isn’t your color.”

Greyjoy’s eyes go slightly wider and Robb is sure, for a moment, he went too far, but then-

Then Greyjoy bursts into laughter.

“I fear I don’t know you good enough Mr. Stark to let you choose my clothes,” he says, and fine, Robb likes him.

Robb likes him a lot. He would also like to see him in mentioned miniskirt but that’s not exactly important, is it?

“Is there a chance we can start all over?” he asks instead of asking Greyjoy out, because damn it, he is a professional and he can hold an adult conversation.

Greyjoy nods, still smiling but his eyes are serious and somehow, Robb is sure he won’t get a third chance if he fucks this up.

“It is pleasure to welcome you at our precinct, Mr. Greyjoy. I am Robb Stark, the resident detective and I am a terribly arrogant and I act fairly stupid if I don’t get my fill of caffeine and then I tend to label people according to their age which is pretty hypocritical from me.”

He offers Greyjoy his hand. Greyjoy stares at it for a while but then he firmly shakes it.

“Theon Greyjoy. New pathologist and, sadly for you, not your assistant. I do make a mean coffee, though.” 

Before Robb can ask him anything (he isn’t sure if it would be relevant to the case or if he would simply ask Theon’s number), Theon reaches to his bag and hands him a still steaming thermos-mug.  
“And, wait, here.”

“What is that?” 

“Double latte with extra milk, two sugars and added caramel syrup. How you can look this fit while drinking this crap remains a mystery to me.”

And maybe Robb shouldn’t feel touched that much but he does.

“Do you really remember what coffee I drink after I told you once while making an idiot of myself? And I appreciate it, but you didn’t have to.”

“That’s good for you, you wouldn’t get it if I felt like I had to do it,” Theon answers, and yes, dammit, Robb likes him. Like, a lot. 

“That’s good to hear,” Robb tells him, and then, because his brain is very very stupid, he adds: “I work out. And I go jogging every morning. And I don’t drink latte all the time.”

Theon gives him an amused look. “Shame,” he murmurs, “so you weren’t given a super-serum? What a disappointment.”

Robb starts open laughing which isn’t exactly professional when you are at the crime scene, but he cannot help it.

“I am not Captain America,” he says and Theon smiles slowly at that. (It is not his first smile, but this one, Robb notices, seems to reach his eyes for a change.)

“Of course you aren’t. Captain America is taller. But I hoped you might have access to the downgraded version or something.”

Before Robb can come with a smart response to that, Theon shifts his look back to the corpse (or what is left of it) and shrugs.

“It’s not like I can tell you much now, you know? Male, 25 to 40, white. That’s about it. Oh, and the fire wasn’t what killed him, given the bullets I’ll have to take out of him,” he says and Robb reminds himself to actually listen instead of staring at the way Theon’s lips move when he speaks or at his hair that are exactly long enough for someone to run his fingers through them and right, Stark, that’s the way to madness.

“Very well. Do you guys need to take more photos or what it is that you do here or can I take my body and leave?”

“Nah, we are fine,” Robb says quickly, “we will just ask around if anyone saw anything, you can take anything you want and go.” Like me. Please, take me. 

“Alright, then. I’ll call you when I’m done with the full autopsy. Or when I find something interesting.”

“That’s great. I’ll look forward to it,” Robb says, because clearly he doesn’t think rationally, I’ll look forward to it sounds like they were planning a dinner and not like they were trying to solve a murder, but Theon returns him the smile and waves at a younger man, probably a trainee. 

Then he bites his lower lip.

“Or you could call me. If you wanted to ask me about the body. Or. You know. If you wanted to ask something else.” 

“Oh, trust me, I will definitely call you,” Robb says and Theon winks at him before getting into a car.

And, fine, Jon and Ygritte are going to laugh at him till the end of the world if they ever find out how exactly he and Theon met, but he is fairly sure it might be worth it.


End file.
